


Imagine Peter introducing you to Tony Stark

by Madashatters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Oct 25th, 2018





	Imagine Peter introducing you to Tony Stark

You had already met everyone else that was important to him. Ned was in most of your classes and was the one to practically push the two of you together, MJ was your friend before she was theirs, and Aunt May refused for you two to make anything official until she met you. She had taken one look at you in her doorway, somewhat crumbled flowers in hand and a nervous smile on your face, and gave you and Peter her blessing. He had even taken you to see Uncle Ben, introducing you with nothing but pride and whispering “I knew you’d like them.” when he thought you couldn’t hear. If you didn’t know how you strongly you felt then, the moment after hearing those words it was settled.

 You thought that was that until he sat you down and told you the one thing you never thought he would. “I’m Spiderman." 

All you could do was blink at him. He waved his hand in front of your eyes to try to get some reaction but there was nothing. How could there be? The boy you had known for, what seemed like forever, the boy you were _dating_ , was apparently also the red and blue cladded superhero that was fighting crime every other day. News like that left people speechless, there was nothing above that. He sat down with a huff, "And I want you to meet Tony Stark.” Two things. Two things you never thought he’d tell you.

—– 

“Why exactly do you want me to meet _Tony_ _Stark_?” You had finally come out of your shock and he was far too amused. He wasn’t allowed to tell you that he was best friends with the _Avengers_ and that he hung out with them on weekends and then look at you with a cocky smile. No matter how attractive it was.

“Because he’s important to me and so are you.” He settled down next to you and rubbed your back. You leaned into his chest despite the pout on your face. You had learned way too much in not enough time. “Plus he really wants to meet you.” He whispered.

“You told him about me?!” You shrieked, sitting up with your shock.

“It’s more like all I do is talk about you and he got super curious.” He put his hands up in surrender, a sheepish expression on his face.

You squinted towards him, “I’ll let that pass because your excuse was really cute.” He dropped his hands and waited for you to settle back into his arms. It had taken a long time for the two of you to get together; months of awkward flirting and denied feelings that drove your friends crazy. It only made sense that when you finally got together, it felt all too natural. It also made sense that the two of you wanted to share the news with everyone. He had already met everyone you wanted him to. You _thought_ you had met everyone for him, it was only fair that you finished the job. Even if it was with _the_ innovative genius that revolutionized the generation. You sighed, “I’ll meet him.” He fist bumped in celebration and you playfully slapped his chest, “I’m not promising anything!”

“He’ll love you, I promise.” He sealed the deal with a kiss and suddenly the worry you felt was no longer there.

—— 

It came back in throes when the day actually came. You clung onto Peter’s hand, probably cutting off his circulation as you did, and looked up at the giant tower in front of you. Even with just the A, you could still see the remnants of STARK and you started to wonder when this became your life. You turned to Peter, “How are you used to this?”

He smiled and squeezed your hand in assurance, "I’m not.” He pulled you into the tower and you were swallowed by the crowd. A million thoughts flooded your mind as the two of you bobbed and weaved through bodies; like if he would actually like you, if you should go for the hug or just a handshake, or if you should’ve brought him flowers like you brought May. What were you supposed to _call_ him? The elevator doors closed with just the two of you in them and you took a deep breath.

“I should’ve brought flowers.” He laughed, stopping when he saw your glare.

“Babe, there’s no reason to be nervous.“ He pulled you into a hug, rubbing your arms to try and calm you down. "Plus they’ll die faster than you could imagine.”

“Still I could’ve brought _something_.” You mumbled into his shirt, watching the numbers raise.

“What could you possibly bring for a billionaire?” He chuckled.

“I don’t know. Robot parts?” His laugh filled the elevator again and you were happy to join him.

——

“So you’re the famous Y/N.” He was ready and waiting the moment the elevator doors opened and you were completely caught off guard. You stopped midlaugh and rushed forward to take the hand he had offered.

“It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Stark-Iron Man- sir.” You aimed for a firm handshake but you couldn’t deny the way your hand was shaking or the way your voice was, for that matter.

His chuckle was deep and you weren’t sure if it put you at ease or not. “I’d say Tony is just fine but since the kid refuses to call me that-” He shrugged, letting go of your hand in favor of clapping you on the shoulder. The whole thing was surreal. “Mr. Stark will do just fine.”

He nodded to Peter behind you and gestured for the two of you to follow him. Peter placed his hand on the small of your back and whispered, “You’re doing great.”

You looked at your hand before side eyeing Peter, “I just touched Tony Stark.” He laughed and kissed your cheek, pushing you forward. You weren’t sure how you were going to survive the rest of this visit but for Peter, you’d definitely find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Oct 25th, 2018


End file.
